The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to using a best setting determined according to select tape operating parameters during a write procedure (WP).
A tape drive is adapted to read and/or write data from/to a magnetic tape using a range of tape speeds which are preset in the tape drive (for example, one tape drive may operate at 14 different tape speeds). Typically, write procedure performs a plurality of steps to accomplish a write operation.
However, these steps are typically performed in a predetermined order, which is applied the same way in all cases, regardless of the tape cartridge, the tape cartridge/drive combination, and the circumstances surrounding the write operation. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a tape drive system that is capable of determining and invoking an optimum write procedure according to a specific tape cartridge, tape cartridge/drive combination, and/or circumstances surrounding the write operation.